Cutie Fantasy: Road to Womanhood
by YuriChan220
Summary: Cloud has turned into a girl due to a strange materia that cost him. But when he sets out for a rematch against his rival, he finds that he also has turned into a girl. How will things to out for the two of them? Yuri, Gender Bend. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**Cutie Fantasy: Road to Womanhood**

**Pairing: Cloud x Sephiroth**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! My name is Yuri! Now, ummm…I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of hate for this…for all you Cloud or Sephiroth fans, but…I wanted to do this. I love gender bender, so I decided to do this with Cloud and Sephiroth, since I love that battle between them from Advent Children. **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoy this.**

How did things turn out this way? Looking in the mirror, he sees a girl in his reflection. Why a girl? His hair grew long to medium length, down his shoulders too. And his chest grew as well. It's almost more humiliating than being defeated by his rival, Sephiroth. He can't show his face to everyone, including Tifa.

He thinks back at where it all started. A man that is a strong one...that is suddenly defeated once again by Sephiroth. He is too strong to beat. From then on, he trained like a madman for at least a couple weeks to make himself stronger. But then one day, he came across some strange old woman that gave him some kind of material to use on himself to make him very strong. He accepted the woman's offer and left. This strange magic that will help him defeat Sephiroth once and for all? He'd gladly go for it and drank it.

However, the next morning, things didn't turn out so well as he had hoped. Instead of feeling strong, he felt more...feminine. Is that the way it was supposed to be? That woman must have made a terrible mistake.

"There has got to be some cure to this thing," the now female Cloud Strife says. "I want to see that woman. She's...wearing some sort of hoodie I remember..." The sooner he gets his cure, the sooner he faces his rival once again, this time with his own training that would soon pay off.

Right now, "she" has no choice but to go out there and search. That woman could be anywhere, so it'll take a very long time until she finds what she's looking for. But the current outfit that the male cloud is wearing might not fit her so well. Or will it? She might have to go to a clothing store later on. Putting on the outfit, she sees that it's a bit big on her.

Though the top shows off her breasts, which makes it humiliating for her, considering that Cloud has never lived like a girl before. But now that she is one, she'll have to get used to moving around a bit. Going out the door, she looks around for a clothing store for women, but this city is so big, it's hard to find one close to her. She lets out a sigh and puts her hands in her pockets. She can already tell some people are stopping and staring at her, admiring her gorgeous looks and everything.

"I really hope nothing happens to me just because I'm a girl..." Cloud says to herself.

She lets out another sigh. A life as a girl sucks already. Just then, the person that she doesn't want to see walks toward her, Tifa Lockhart.

"Tifa!" Cloud gasps. "Th-this isn't what it looks like I...!"

"Who...are you? And how do you know my name?" Tifa asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"Okay, you're never going to believe me, but I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife!" the blonde girl says. "This woman gave me this strange material just to help me boost up a little."

"And...this is the boost you got?" Tifa asks, gesturing towards the now female Cloud. "And this turned you into that?"

"So you believe me!?" Cloud is surprised that this girl took it in so quickly.

"Not until I have proof," Tifa says. "Since when does this material turn guys into women?"

"I do not know! But I need to find her and tell her to change me back!" Cloud says. "If I don't, then I won't be able to face Sephiroth again! Imagine what he will think of me!"

Tifa giggles at the thought of the long haired man. "You...and Sephiroth face to face...as a girl! That is so cute~!"

"Stop! This isn't funny!" Cloud shouts.

"Alright, fine. Listen, for the time being, I'll be your guide to feminism," Tifa offers. "Until you found what you're looking for. And...we need to do something about those clothes."

*Later*

In the fitting room, Cloud cannot believe what she is wearing. What Tifa picked out isn't what she expected. Just a one piece leotard that has a heart shaped opening that shows off her breasts, thigh high stockings with metal thigh high boots over it.

"What...the heck, Tifa?" Cloud deadpans. "This will humiliate me even more..."

"You're a girl now," Tifa says. "Almost every women has some sexy outfits. Look at me. My usual outfit is sexy, right~?"

"O-of course..." Cloud blushes in embarrassment while slightly turning her head away. "I'm going to get molested for sure..."

"Don't talk like that~" Tifa says. "We need to search for that woman so you can change back, remember? Do you even know where you were where you found her?"

"I remember there was a small shop in the middle of the city," Cloud says. "There was a sign above it saying, 'Extra Boost Materia'."

"Hmmmm...I think I know that place," Tifa replies. "Come on. Let's go see if they're still open."

"Do you still have that materia?" Tifa asks.

"Yes! I got it right here," Cloud pulls it out of her pocket and holds out the little bottle.

Tifa takes it and reads it. "You idiot! You took what it's called "Feminization Boost!" You got to be kidding!"

Cloud freezes in place while Tifa eyes her.

"You didn't think to read it before you drink it?" the black haired girl says. "You are dumb, you know that?"

"B-but that woman told me it'll boost me up..."

"That woman is a trickster!" Tifa counters. "We have got to find her and find out how to change you back and-"

"Ohhhh, that woman is no where to be found," an elderly man says.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asks.

"I actually know this woman. She's very crafty with these materia, offering the weak some of those boosters just to make them stronger. But...there is a price to every thing she makes." He turns toward the blonde girl. "You were once a man, right?"

"Y-yes...how do you know?"

"Seen other men get turned to girls once," the elderly man says.

"So! Do you have a cure for it!?" Cloud asks desperately.

"No. Unfortunately, you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life," the elderly man explains. "Once you took that offer, you paid your price of living as a girl as a result. In the end, your desire to boost yourself is long gone."

"No...no..." Cloud drops to her knees, whimpering. "My days as a man...as a strong man...is all gone..." She cannot believe this. There is no use to finding this woman now. It's all useless because she's going to be a girl forever.

Tifa sweat drops. "Well...this is your life now, Cloud. You regret it now, but you just HAD to listen to that woman…"

Cloud doesn't respond for a bit. How can she live her life as a girl for the rest of her life? Now Sephiroth is definitely going to laugh at her. After Tifa helps her girl get up, they take a trip toward Cloud's home, but the blonde girl is walking slowly just because of the information she took in from that elderly man.

"What's the matter?" Tifa asks.

"I'm ruined..." she groans. "I can't show myself to anyone, not even Sephiroth. Call it defeat already."

"No don't say that!" Tifa says putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You still have a life you know? I'm still staying by your side and showing you what it takes to be a girl!"

"Tifa..."

"Why don't you go on home and get some rest?" the dark haired girl says. "Give me a call if you need anything okay?"

"Sure...thanks."

Tifa lets Cloud go and watches the blonde walk away. The dark haired girl is a bit worried about how her girl is right now, but things will turn up once she gets used to being a girl. She turns and walks away toward her own home.

Meanwhile, Cloud is strolling across the side walk when she turns a corner and accidentally bumps into someone, causing her to stumble back.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was go-" Before she can finish her sentence, she sees a beautiful silver haired woman. She is wearing revealing black clothing that shows off her breasts and black thigh high boots.

"Yes?" This woman's voice...so soft...so cool.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" With that, Cloud runs off without thinking.

She continues to run until she stops, putting a hand on her chest. "Who was that woman? She's so pretty..." She says to herself.

Never in her life she's seen a woman that beautiful, other than Tifa. Wait, why is she thinking about her right now? And why is her heart beating so fast? She's a girl right? She can't be feeling this way over a woman she just bumped into. There's no time to think about it right now. She has to rest and clear her head for the time being.

****Later****

For the next few days, Tifa has taught Cloud the basics of being a female. How to walk, talk, eat and getting used to going to the girls' bathroom. It's a lot of hard work and effort, but Cloud learns little by little from her friend. She'll get the hang of it soon enough.

The next day, Cloud is out walking in the city again. However, today is the worst time of day. By that, Cloud has to face Sephiroth once again, since Cloud declared to have a rematch 2 weeks from when he was defeated once again. And they are due for another match. She has her buster sword ready to go, out in an open area where they were supposed to meet. However, Sephiroth is nowhere to be found yet.

"Where is that jerk?" Cloud says to herself. "I bet he'll come surprise me with a bunch of laughs, saying I'm such a coward and stuff. Wait, he doesn't know I turned into a girl, has he?" Now that she thinks about it, Sephiroth will not recognize her new self. It'll just be even more awkward than embarrassing.

But just then, speak of the devil, out comes the opponent she's waiting for. Only..."

"Wait...it's you..." Cloud gasps.

"Huh?" The silver haired woman brushes her hair to the side from the wind blowing. "I didn't know I would face a girl. I was expecting Cloud Strife."

Cloud stands like a statue. Who is this woman? And how did she know the location of the battlefield? "May I ask...who are you?"

"Sehpiroth," the woman replies.

"Wha...WHAAAAAAT!?" Cloud screams so loud that she drops her sword. "No, no this can't be! You...Sephiroth as a woman!?"

"And who might you be?" the now female Sephiroth asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"C-Cloud..."

"Cloud? You are a girl too?"

"Don't tell me you drank that stuff too!" Cloud says. "That elderly woman is a trickster!"

"Hm. Maybe..." Sephiroth says. "But I don't care. Girl or not, I'm still me."

"This is insane…" Cloud had never realized it the moment she laid eyes on this woman for the first time. Why did Sephiroth drink that mataria? Isn't he or now a "she" a lot more mature than her? "A-anyways! Enough about that! So, I guess I won't worry about fighting a girl since I'm also one! I'm calling you out!"

Sephiroth yawns and sheathes her sword. "With this, I don't think so."

"Huh? Are you telling me you're a coward?"

"No, I just think battling in this place is lame after all," Sephiroth says. "We'll attract some attention."

"But we're in the most open space there is!"

"I told you I don't want to attract attention, even if we're in a place like this. I'd like to go somewhere better to have this match."

Cloud raises an eyebrow. Is this woman nuts? "Somewhere better?"

The silver haired woman grins and walks toward the slightly smaller blonde, tipping her chin to her level. "Why don't you take me to your place and I'll explain the details there?"

Cloud blushes heavily from how close this woman is. Wait, she's blushing…from a girl up close? "Wh-why are we battling at my place?"

"You'll see."

That grin won't leave Sephiroth's face. Cloud has no choice but to take her offer and lead her to her home. After closing the door behind her, Cloud takes her upstairs into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her too. However, Sephiroth gently pushes her down on the bed and quickly gets on top of the blonde before she can stand up.

"Hey…wh-what are you doing!?" Cloud says.

"We're having our match," Sephiroth replies. "We're battling…with sex."

"S-s-s-sex!?" This woman has to be joking. They're both girls and they want to do THAT?

"Is there a problem~?"

"Yes there is! We're both girls! We can't do something like this!" Cloud protests.

"I never see anything wrong with touching another girl," the silver haired woman says, reaching both hands toward the blonde's chest. "You've grown quite a chest there anyways. So soft…so fresh~"

"Ahhhh…st-stop!" Cloud shuffles around to try to get free, but Sephiroth is still on top of her. "This is wrong! We were once men, remember!? And you're a lot more mature than that!"

"So? That doesn't stop me from wanting YOU," The silver haired woman leans close to her while tipping her chin to her level. "I think making love to you as a girl is more satisfying. Don't you agree~?"

Cloud is shaking in fear. This is definitely what she feared right from when she first became a girl. But to be molested by her biggest rival who is now a female too? Before she can say anything else, Sephiroth presses her lips against hers, making her unable to move. Her first kiss…is with her greatest rival? And it's supposed to be with Tifa, her love of her life. And now it's stolen.

"Stop!" Cloud manages to push the silver haired woman away. "This isn't right!"

"There's no turning back now," Sephiroth proceeds to remove the one piece to show off her underwear. "Nice undies. You pick them out yourself~?"

"N-no…I….hyah!" She suddenly lets out a moan from the silver haired woman groping her breasts. Wait, she moaned…like a girl? This can't be.

Sephiroth is enjoying herself, grinning as she keeps on groping and kneading her breasts before leaning in, sucking and licking them. Cloud cannot find a way to escape and just clenches the sheets tightly while trying to take it.

_S-so this is what…being touched feels like…?_ Cloud thinks.

"You're so cute when you moan like that~" Sephiroth coos, continuing to suck on her breasts before pulling away. "You're losing, Cloud. This is our rematch, remember? It seems that I'm winning at this too."

"N-no…you're just….ah!"

Sephiroth spreads out the blonde's legs. "I'm going to make you cum. If you don't, then you win. If you do, you lose. Your choice."

"Y-you think I'm going to lose to that?" Cloud tries to be confident, but how the way things are going, she is not doing too well. And to make matters worse, she's a girl, so she's bound to climax any time soon.

"We shall see~" Sephiroth dives in and licks and sucks her wet areas on Cloud's womanhood.

The blonde tries and tries to hold it in, but due to her inexperience, it's impossible. She grits her teeth, clenches the sheets a bit tighter while letting out whimpers and moans. Sephiroth continues her "meal" until Cloud is reaching her limit.

"I-I can't hold it in anymore!" Cloud cries. "I'm going to cum!"

"Then, cum~" the silver haired woman says. "Don't hold back." She pulls away and sticks her fingers inside her pussy to stimulate her more. Cloud grits her teeth and then…she lets out a scream of pleasure, squirting out love juices on the silver haired woman's hand.

"Mmm~" Sephiroth licks the juices with a satisfied smile. "Delicious. Looks like you lost again, Cloud." She looks at the exhausted blonde, panting heavily. She tenderly picks her up and embraces her. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Because you're MY woman now."

**A/N: Feels a bit weird writing this now that I think about it. I-I mean, both Cloud and Sephiroth were once men, right? So…if they were still that way, it would've been yaoi. But it's not. It's Yuri. So hard to imagine them as females, though…**

**N-never mind that! I can write what I wish and hate me if you want, but I'm still doing it. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
